


Bifocals

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Don't ever changed." He said. "I love the way you are."





	Bifocals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes and it's 11 at night. I need to stop getting ideas so late.

Eddie walked through the woods, his hands out in front of him to push away any tree branches he couldn't duck away from. He was nervous about seeing the Losers today. It was dumb, he knew they would never make fun of him, but he was still so scared. His mom got mad at him the night before because he had stopped wearing his glasses, then she lectured him on how if he doesn't wear his glasses he'll just get worse and that if he lets his eyesight get worse he could go blind.

He panicked the rest of the night, pacing back and forth between his bed and his window, running his fingers through his hair. No one in the group had ever seen him wear his glasses. What would they say? What would Henry and his friends do if they saw Eddie with them on? But was that really worth upsetting his mom over? She had a tendency to hold grudges and cry on demand and Eddie didn't think he could handle her doing that again. 

That morning he decided he was going to wear them and if it goes bad he'll keep them off until he goes home and then he'll put them on. The plan was easy. Well, easier said than done. Putting them on and looking in the mirror was a battle in itself. The glass was thick and the glasses were too big for his face, slipping halfway down his nose within seconds. Wearing them almost felt like a cruel joke and Eddie knew everyone would laugh.

Yet he kept wearing them.

Now he was here, kicking through the weeds that lead down towards the river, grabbing onto branches and wincing when they cut into him. Eddie couldn't help but tense when he heard the Losers voices echoing from below him. Anxiety filled his body and he began to walk slower. What would they say? What would they do? Would they be too nice to tell him how bad it is?

As Eddie got closer he started to try and hide behind trees, peeking around them to make sure no one else was around. He pushed past trees and stomped through knee high weeds and grass. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose again and took a few deep breaths. He should be fine, right? Eddie shook his head, trying to get the bad thoughts out of his mind and calm down, but nothing worked. Eddie sifted through his fanny pack and pulled out his inhaler, shaking it and slipping it into his mouth, pushing it down.

"Did you guys hear that?" Richie said in a terrible accent. 

"No. What was it?" Ben asked, pulling his headphones off.

"It was the sound of a Wild Eddie in his natrual habitat." Leaves began to crunch as Richie made his way towards the edge of the woods.

"Don't scare him!" Beverly called. "Poor boy can't take a scare. He'll probably have an asthma attack."

"I won't scare him." Richie replied in his normal voice. "I'm just gonna get him. He's late."

"I'm fine!" Eddie called nervously, pressing his back against a tree, hiding behind it.

"Well, hurry up!" Stan was talking now. "We wanna go swimming before it gets too cold ou-Richie leave the bee hive alone!" 

"Richie!" Mike yelled. "Oh my god!" 

"S-s-stop!" 

"Richie Tozier!" Beverly screeched. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Eddie nodded. "Okay!" He yelled, ignoring the fuss that just began. He looked down at his feet and took a few deep breaths. "You're okay, Eddie." He whispered to himself. "You're overreacting. You'll be fine. They're your friends." Eddie stuffed his inhaler back in his fanny pack and closed it, stepping out from behind the tree and back onto the path. 

He walked down the path, slowly, keeping his head down in an attempt to hide his embarrassingly huge glasses. He played with the zipper on his fanny pack and quickly glanced around, slowing his steps as he neared the edge of the forest. 

"The Wild Eddie slowly approaches his prey." Richie whispered, kneeling down and peering into the woods. "Be careful." His accent only got worse. "The Wild Eddie is easily frightened and could react badly to loud noises."

"S-shut up." Bill stuttered out, picking up a rock and tossing it into the water. "You're such an i-i-diot."

"Correct you are, sir, but I am your idiot." Richie began, turning his back to the woods and bowing to Bill.

Stan stretched his arms above his head. "We're just so lucky, aren't we?"

"Yeah, the luckiest." Mike mumbled, laying back on the trunk he was sitting on. "We're so lucky to have you joke about fucking our mothers constantly."

"I know!" Richie shouted. "What would you do without my sense of humor?"

"Crash and burn." Ben chimed in.

"At least someone appreciates me." Richie scoffed and turned back around. "The Wild Eddie finally steps out of his hiding sp-" Richie froze, his eyes wide and focused on Eddie.

Eddie stood with his head tilted down, his hands fidgeting in front of his stomach, his eyes sliding down his face. His feet were turned in and his cheeks were pink. He shifted his weight back and forth on each foot nervously. "I know it's bad." Eddie whispered.

"Awe!" Beverly grinned, turning to look at Eddie. "You and Richie are twins." 

Mike squinted as he looked at Eddie. "You have glasses?"

"Yeah." Stan replied. "He has bifocals but he only wears them during reading or homework." 

"Dude." Ben grinned. "You look great "

"B-Bens r-r-right." Bill replied. "You l-look great."

Eddie blushed darker, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced around the group with a big smile on his face. His eyes were drawn back to Richie who had yet to have any reaction other than gasping and staring. Eddie took a deep breath and walked towards him. Once he got to Richie, dug the toe of his shoe in the dirt before looking up at Richie.

"Are they really that ugly?" Eddie whispered shyly. "It must be pretty b-"

Eddie was cut off when Richie grabbed his cheeks and pulled him towards Richie, kissing him hard. Richies lips were tough and chapped but Eddie didn't care. Richie was kissing him. Dorky, flirty Richie was kissing him. And it wasn't a peck, it was a real kiss. Their glasses clicked together and so did their teeth and they stumbled around, stepping on each other's feet but it was perfect.

Richie pulled away all too soon. "Don't ever changed." He said. "I love the way you are."


End file.
